


Love Live! Geed!

by 257



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed, ウルトラマンＸ | Ultraman X
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also finally added more tags, at least an attempt at it, idk how to tag stuff, im not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/257/pseuds/257
Summary: Maki Nishikino is just an average girl, who just so happen to have the genes of an intergalactic warlord, and is able to transform into a giant warrior of light to fight evil monsters.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya channel
> 
> first try at fanfic

Maki Nishikino is just an average girl, who just so happens to have parents who own a hospital, and also happens to have the genes of an intergalactic space warlord. She learned that her father, who then was a follower of the evil Ultraman Belial, had messed around with her genes before she was born, giving her the genes of Belial. After her father told her of her origins, Maki found out that she had the ability to transform into an Ultra warrior, who she dubbed as Ultraman Geed, through the use of an item called a (Geed)riser, and two ultra capsules. So far, Maki has obtained 8 different ultra capsules which she can use to transform into 4 different forms; Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher and Magnificent, all with different strengths and specialties.


	2. actual chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya youtube channel

This is stupid. Very stupid. Why did Maki agree to this. Rin had basically dragged her out this weekend to ‘meet her friends’ at a mall somewhere. Which can only mean one thing : more stress for Maki. Apparently this new ‘friend’ is an old friend of someone Rin had recently introduced her to. Nozomi. Her newest ‘friend’ that annoys her to no end every time they meet. Hopefully this new ‘friend’ is not as annoying as Nozomi or Rin. 

“Hey, hey, Maki-channnn!” Rin whined while tugging Maki’s arm.

“What do you want?” Maki asked, irritation in her voice, pulling her arm off of Rin.

“I bet you weren’t listening to my story.” Rin accused her, pointing her finger at her.

Well... it was true that Maki hadn’t been listening to Rin... but that was just because she was talking about that time she and Nozomi nearly got banned from a restaurant for being too noisy. How glad she was to not have been there in person. 

“Ah! There’s Nozomi-chan! Hey! Hey! Nozomi-channnnn!” Rin suddenly said, waving her hand at someone in the crowd of people. 

“Hey Rin-chan! Maki-chan!” came the voice that Maki dreaded to hear. The voice belonging to a tall, purple-haired woman with emerald green eyes, an all-too-knowing smile and a large symbol of her womanhood. Next to her, a much shorter, black-haired girl with ruby red eyes and a much smaller symbol of her womanhood that’s barely visible, was walking with an expression that says she’d rather be literally anywhere else. 

“Is this the ‘friend’ you wanted to introduce me to?” the short girl asked with irritation in her voice. 

“Yup! Nico-chan, this is Maki-chan!” Rin said excitedly.

“Uhh.. hi.” Maki said awkwardly.

“Hello. Nico Yazawa, Kaiju specialist.” the short girl, Nico, said to her, offering her hand to shake.

Maki took her hand absentmindedly “Kaiju specialist?” Maki asked, seemingly confused.

“Yes.” Nico said “I study Kaiju. You know, those big, sometimes scary monsters that kinda threaten humanity. The creatures that usually get beaten up by ultraman.” 

“Oh those.. Right... yeah...” Maki said. She knew them very well. After all, she was said ultraman, but she can’t go around telling people that. “Yeah, I know them.”

“Hey Maki-chan, how long will you shake hands with Nico-chan?” Rin suddenly asked.

“Ueh? What?” Maki asked, surprised. She then looked down at her hands that, yes, was still shaking the Kaiju specialist’s hand. Maki quickly pulled her hand back, wondering how she didn’t notice that she had been shaking hands with someone she just met. 

“Uhhh... sorry...?” Maki said, embarrassment present in her voice, a blush dusted across her face. 

“It’s fine. Nico will shake hands for as long as a cute girl wants to.” Nico replied to Maki with a smile, which fuels Maki’s blush even more. 

“Oh? Flirting already?” Nozomi asked with a smug smile on her face. 

A blush quickly filled Nico’s face, along with Maki’s blush deepening. 

“Don’t say those things!” Nico shouted at her long time friend, punching her friend while the purple-haired kept laughing. 

“Well, i have to meet up with someone else so you three go have fun.” Nozomi announced to the rest of the group, before fleeing the group through the crowds. 

“Ah! I just remembered that I have work with Kayo-chin today!” Rin suddenly said “sorry, you two go have fun together, I’ll hang out another time, bye!”

Rin quickly dashed out into the crowds, followed by the murmurs of people wondering why someone was in such a rush. Nico and Maki both watched her go, until she was out of sight.

“So, where do you wanna go first?” Nico asked, looking at Maki.

“Eh? We’re still hanging out?” Maki asked, looking back at Nico.

“Do you not want to?” Nico asked, sounding a little saddened by Maki’s question.

“Eh? Uh... it’s not that I don’t want to it’s just... I thought we were all gonna hang out today... but... I guess it will be quieter without the two of them.” Maki thought out loud. “There’s not really a specific place I want to go to. Maybe we should just walk around?” Maki offered.

“No specific place, huh. Well then, would you be fine if we went to where I want to go?” Nico asked, her eyes gleaming. 

“Eh, sure, sure, where do you want to go?” Maki asked, hoping it’s not someplace strange.

“Hehe, you’ll see.” Nico said as she started walking away “Follow me and you’ll see.” she said, doing a quick turn to wink at Maki.

Maki quickly followed, not wanting to get left behind in the crowd, and thought to herself, that her friendship, if it could be called that, with Nico may possibly be very useful to her in the future, especially if Nico does have extensive knowledge about Kaiju, as a supposed Kaiju specialist should have.

\------------------------

A few hours of shopping and walking around later, the pair had moved from the mall to walking around the city, and now they’re resting on a bench nearby a park. 

“So, you said you were a Kaiju specialist.” Maki started, turning her attention to Nico, who was watching the clouds.

“Yeah, why?” Nico asked, her attention on Maki now instead of the clouds.

“Well... what do you do with Kaiju, exactly?” Maki asked. She had been curious as to what Nico does to be considered a ‘Kaiju specialist’. 

“I just uhh... you know. Study them. And stuff.” Nico replied. That didn’t really clear things out for Maki, but at least it seems that Nico is quite knowledgeable about Kaiju. Something that might be important to know in the future. 

During their conversation, Maki suddenly felt the ground shaking. She has experienced this enough times to know what’s happening. A Kaiju. 

“We need to get out of here.” Maki said after a small pause. 

“Why?” Nico asked, oblivious to the situation. 

“Let’s just get out of here before-” a loud roar interrupted Maki before she finished. “That.” 

From beyond the buildings behind them, a large, dark-bodied monster with a yellow, gem-like item on the head appeared, breaking the buildings it went through. Crowds of people started running away from the Kaiju, screams being heard all around. 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Maki screamed at Nico, grabbing her hand, but Nico stood still, looking at the Kaiju. 

“Nico-chan?” Maki asked at the unresponding Nico.

“Demaaga...” Nico answered in a quiet voice.

“Uh... Demaa.. Wha...?” Maki asked in a very confused manner.

“Demaaga. The Molten Iron Monster.” Nico said as if it explained everything. 

Maki looked back at the Kaiju, still continuing it’s rampage. 

“That’s Demaaga?” Maki asked, pointing at the Kaiju.

Nico nodded slowly. “It’s my first time seeing a Demaaga in person.” she said quietly. 

“Well then, we better go, don’t you think?” Maki asked, looking back at Nico.

“Yeah...” Nico answered. She took Maki’s hand and they started walking away from the Kaiju.


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> search the monster or ultraman names on google if u want to know how they really look like
> 
> also watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya productions youtube channel

As they walked, Maki suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked.

“I forgot something.” Maki said. “I think I left it in the cafe we went to earlier.” Maki started to turn back to the direction they came from.

“Wh-no! Maki, Demaaga’s back there! The place might’ve already been destroyed by now!” Nico yelled at Maki. “We just need to get far enough from here until ultraman comes and defeats Demaaga. Then, we can go back to cafe and find your thing.” 

Danggit. Maki thought. The truth is that she didn’t leave anything in the cafe. She just needed to go to a secluded area with no Nico or anyone so she could transform to fight the monster.

“Uhh... it’s a very important thing that I left.” Maki tried to bluff her way to a secluded area.

“Yeah? Well if it’s very important, it wouldn’t be forgotten in a cafe, wouldn’t it?” Nico countered in an aggressive tone. 

“Well, uh... it’s very important, so, you go first, I’ll go back there!” Maki said as she started running in the direction that they came from. 

“Wh-, Maki wait!” Nico started running toward the red-haired girl. Thinking quick, Maki decided to take a turn, which led to a secluded alley. Nico was still quite far behind, so this seemed like an ideal place. 

“Alright then...” Maki said as she took her first capsule out. Activating the Ultraman capsule, a small blue light lit up from inside the capsule. Putting the first capsule in the Loading Knuckle, Maki took out the second capsule needed to transform. Activating the second one, a purple light was lit instead of the blue of the first capsule, and capsule was inserted into the Knuckle. She then took her riser out, and activated it. Scanning the capsules in the Knuckle before thrusting the riser to the air, she exclaimed “GEED!”

[Ultraman], [Ultraman Belial]  
[Ultraman Geed : Primitive]

Appearing from the sky in a mix of purple and dark red lights, the light changes its shape to a silhouette of Ultraman Geed, before the light faded to show the giant itself. Quickly taking her Primitive form fighting stance, Maki ran towards the rampaging Demaaga. The Kaiju took notice of this, and stopped its rampaging to approach the ultraman. Jumping towards the monster, Maki landed a hit with her knee on Demaaga’s head, and managed to land a few more hits after that. She grabbed the Kaiju’s head and back in an attempt to roll the Kaiju, but Demaaga fired fireballs from its back before it could get rolled, causing more damage to the city. 

“Geed Claw!” Maki called, before it materializes in her hand. Shortly after, the claw started charging itself with energy. 

“[Corkscrew Jamming]!” Maki shouted, before jumping toward Demaaga in a drill like fashion. The attack hit Demaaga straight on, and it caused the monster to fall over. Seeing the opportunity, Maki used the time the Kaiju was on the ground to charge her beam. When Demaaga got back up, Maki’s beam was already ready to shoot.

“[Wrecking Burst]!” Maki shouted, making a + shape with her hands, a light blue beam with red and black lighting shoots out of her hand. The devastating beam hits Demaaga, and the monster let out a roar before it erupted in an explosion. 

After the explosion, a blinking sound filled the silence. Maki looked down at her chest to see her color timer blinking. She had apparently used up more energy during the fight than she expected. She then heard a small cry from somewhere close by. 

“Maki!” Nico shouted, looking around some buildings. 

Maki saw Nico frantically looking around and calling her name, so she jumped and flew away, Ultraman Geed gone for the day, and she returned to the alley in a ball of light. 

“Nico-chan!” Maki called as she ran from the alley. When she saw Nico, she saw the worried look and the tears streaming down her face, and immediately regretted running off and leaving her alone.

“Maki!” Nico called, she ran up and embraced Maki in a big hug. “OhgoodyourefineIwassoworriedpleaseiftheresamonsterattackingdonteverdothatagain.”

Maki just stood there, surprised, but surprisingly she didn’t mind this. “Uh... can you let go?” Maki asked with a light blush on her face. 

“Ah, yeah, right, sorry sorry, I was just so worried about you.” Nico said after loosening her hug. “So, uh... wanna go somewhere else?” Nico asked. 

“After what happened just now, I think I’d rather just go home” Maki said. “But I wouldn’t mind hanging out some other time.” 

“Ah, yeah sure, just give me your phone very quickly.” Nico replied, reaching her hand out.

“Uh, why do you need my phone?” Maki asked sceptically as she slowly handed her phone to Nico. 

“I’ll add my contacts for you.” Nico answered as she took the phone, quickly typing her number into the phone. She tried calling the number, and took out her phone to confirm the number was working. After confirming it works, she handed the phone back to Maki. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later...” Nico said, starting to walk away. “Don’t forget to call me for when you want to hang out again!” She shouted from a distance, waving her hand.

Well. This day did not go as planned. First, Rin and Nozomi ran away from their hangout that they have planned for who knows how long(probably not long). Then a monster had to appear out of nowhere during an otherwise pleasant day. Definitely not how she had planned the day to go, but... she supposed she did enjoyed herself, even if she was only hanging out with Nico, without Rin or Nozomi. Now that she thought about it, that was probably why she enjoyed herself. With a mind full of thoughts, she slowly made her way home.


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya productions youtube channel
> 
> new episode hype!!!

Maki is currently hanging out at Rin’s apartment, lazing on the couch instead of listening to whatever ramblings Rin is going on about. After what had happened a few days ago, she wanted to have a chill hangout with Rin and Hanayo. Sadly, Hanayo had some things she had to do at her job, so it’s only Maki, Rin, and whatever subject Rin is rambling on about. 

“So, Maki-chan, how did your date with Nico-chan go?” Rin said in an all too happy manner.

A blush quickly filled Maki’s face. “I-it wasn’t a date! I-it was a hangout.” 

“Suuuure it was.” Rin replied with a smug tone and an even smugger look on her face. 

“Y-yeah, I was just hanging out with Nico-chan...” Maki tried to defend herself, her blush growing quickly. 

“Eh? Nico-chan?” Rin suddenly asked, confused. 

“Y-yeah? What about Nico-chan?” Maki asked, also confused.

“You don’t call any else’s names with -chan! So there WAS something going on...” Rin said like a conspiracy theorist. 

“E-eh? N-no, no, I just... wanted to be friendly with her.” Maki tried to explain, but Rin wasn’t convinced. 

“Eh? Are you saying you aren’t friendly with us?” Rin asked, sounding betrayed.

“N-no! It’s just... I didn’t want to look scary to a high-schooler...” Maki admitted shyly.

Rin just stared blanky, which made Maki nervous. Becoming more nervous with each passing second, Rin suddenly burst out in laughter. 

“Wh-what?” Maki asked, a blush appearing on her face. 

“Ni-Nico-chan...! Sh-she, she’s older than us...!” Rin said in between laughs, and she continued to laugh. 

“S-stop laughing!” Maki commanded, her face now painted with a deep blush.

“S-sorry, sorry!” Rin apologized, still struggling to contain her laughter. 

Suddenly, the both of them felt the ground shaking. Maki looked out the window to see if she could spot what might have caused it, while Rin quickly opened her contacts. The ground shook again, startling them both once more. Rin turned her TV on, the TV showing a monster rampaging around the outskirts of the city, close to Rin’s apartment. 

“Alright, I’m going to the Xio base headquarters!” Rin announced, quickly putting her shoes on and going out the door. 

Maki quickly pulled out her phone, starting a call with Nico. Nico answered the call quickly, surprising Maki. 

“Maki? What’s up?” Nico asked over the phone. 

“A Kaiju appeared nearby, can you help identify it?” Maki asked. 

“Sure.” Nico answered. “How does it look like?” 

“Uhh...” Maki looked at the TV. “It looks like a dinosaur, kinda reddish face. It has a gray head that looks like a hood and a blueish body with gray dots.” 

“Hmm, let’s see...” Nico said, sounding deep in thought. “It might be the Super Ancient Monster, Golza.”

“I see, thank you Nico-chan.” Maki replied. She had heard of Golza from one of the stories her father told her. 

“Wait, you’re not gonna just disappear like last time, are you?” Nico asked worryingly. 

Maki smiled, even though Nico couldn’t see. It was cute how Nico worried for her. “No, I’m not gonna do that Nico-chan.” She answered. “Don’t worry.” 

“Okay” Nico answered. “Call me again later.” 

“Okay” Maki said, before hanging up.

Alright then, Maki decided, guess she doesn’t really have a choice now. Taking out her capsules, she activated them. Scanning the capsules with her riser after activating the capsules and putting them in the Loading Knuckle, she thrusted the riser in the air.

“GEED!”

[Ultraman], [Ultraman Belial]  
[Ultraman Geed : Primitive]


	5. chapter 4

Falling from the sky, a purple and dark red light appeared, transforming to a silhouette before fading away to reveal Ultraman Geed. Standing before the monster, Maki took her Primitive fighting stance, and started running toward the monster. The monster, Golza, noticed the ultra running toward it, and started to make its way toward the giant. 

Maki started her attack with a few punches and slashes, getting in a few kicks here and there. The Kaiju fought back with its slashes, causing the ultra to keep a distance from the monster. The monster swung its tail at the ultra, causing Maki to fall over. When Maki got back up, she got hit with a purple beam from the monsters forehead, which caused her to fall over once more. 

“This is not enough, huh?” Maki said to herself. She took another capsule and activated it, a blue light lighting up the capsule, and replaced the first capsule in the Knuckle. She then took another capsule and, activating this one, a red light lit up the capsule. She replaced the second capsule in the Loading Knuckle with this one, and scanned the Knuckle after activating her riser. Thrusting her riser in the air, she shouted out “GEED!” 

[Ultraseven], [Ultraman Leo]  
[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning]

Geed went up in flames, and from the flames emerged Geed, in a different form, armor-like scales aligning itself. Maki takes a fighting stance different from her previous form, and prepares to fight the monster once again. 

With steam coming out of exhausts, Maki rushed forward with a flaming fist, hitting Golza on the face. The monster let out a raging roar, falling over. Maki grabbed the Kaiju’s tail, and started to swing the Kaiju. The Kaiju was thrown, hitting the ground with a large impact. Maki started to charge her beam, her right fist enclosed with flames and green energy. “[Strike Boost]!” Maki shouted, throwing her fist toward the Kaiju, a green energy beam coated in flames shot out of her fist. Golza managed to stand back up, but got hit by the beam right away. An explosion occurred after Maki finished shooting the beam, and from the explosion revealed Golza, still alive. The monster decided to retreat, and started digging away. Before Maki could relax, she heard the roar of another monster. Quickly looking behind her, she saw a red, bird-like Kaiju flying toward her. She quickly dodged the Kaiju, rolling out of its trajectory. 

A blinking sound filled the silence after the Kaiju, Maki looking at her chest to confirm where the sound was coming from. Her color timer. She didn’t have much time left, but the battle isn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya youtube channel
> 
> this reminder is now at the bottom notes
> 
> also search the monsters/ultras on google if u dont know how they look


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya channel
> 
> not sure what else to put here

Maki kept dodging the monster’s assaults, struggling with the monster’s speed. Luckily the vents from her current form is helping her dodge, but the monster is just still too fast. 

Quickly deciding to change capsules, Maki took out a new capsule and activated it. A yellow light emanating from the capsule, Maki inserted the capsule in the Loading Knuckle. She took another capsule, a white light indicating its activation, and inserted it into the Knuckle. Activating the riser, she scanned the capsules in the Knuckle, then thrusted the riser into the air while exclaiming “GEED!” 

[Ultraman Hikari], [Ultraman Cosmos]  
[Ultraman Geed : Acro Smasher] 

Emerging from a white light was a blue-colored Geed. Quickly locating the monster, Maki creates a blade of yellow energy on her right arm, and using her now enhanced speed, she manages to catch up and slice the monster a few times. The bird-like Kaiju let out a roar, and dropped to the ground. It soon got back up, and started shooting beams from its eyes towards the ultraman. 

Quickly dodging the beams, Maki decided to call upon her weapon. 

“Geed Claw!” Maki called out, the claw-like weapon materializing in her hand. She quickly dashed toward the Kaiju, slashing through several times. Scanning one of the claw’s blade, Maki presses the trigger and started charging energy into the claw, the claw’s blades opening up to the sides. Maki shot the charged energy above the Kaiju. The energy transforms into a galaxy-like shape, and arrows of light rains onto the monster below. The monster let out a wailing roar before exploding shortly after. Maki then flies away after a successful battle. 

\------------------------  
“So, those two were both super ancient monsters?” Maki asked, laying on her side.

“Yup,” Nico answered while preparing some tea.

“So then... how were they there? Why did they appear?” Maki asked confusedly. 

“Who knows...” Nico answered vaguely. “Maybe they just wanted to break a super old statue of humanity’s ancient protector or something?”

“Why would they...” Maki stopped herself there. Maybe they were asleep all this time and just happened to wake up then. If a so-called ‘Kaiju specialist’ doesn’t know, then how would she know? 

“Well, whatever their reasons were, they’re gone now, right?” Nico asked, trying to comfort the distressed Maki. 

“Yeah, I guess...” was Maki’s reply. She then faced her companion with her own question, “Why did you decide to be a Kaiju specialist?”

Nico just looked at her and smiled. “I’ll tell you next time.” But beyond that smile, Maki could see a pained expression. 

“Uhh, sorry...” Maki said.

“It’s fine...” Nico said, a wistful smile on her face. “It’s fine.”


	7. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another reminder to watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya productions youtube channel
> 
> also listen to kokoro no kizuna the 2nd ed for ultraman cosmos its top tier

A few days had passed since the last Kaiju appearance, the battle with Golza and Melba. Maki had learned a bit more about the two ancient monsters since that day, courtesy of Nico, and she had also learned about a few other similar monsters, such as Gomora and Red King. 

Now she was on her way to Nico’s apartment for another crash course on Kaiju, due to her apparent ‘fascination’, as Nico calls it, with them. Nearing the building, Maki suddenly heard a loud, strange sound. Turning around, she wasn’t able to locate the source of the sound, which seemed to be somewhere in the sky. While looking somewhere toward the sky, she heard footsteps coming from the direction of Nico’s apartment building. Looking for the source of the footsteps, Maki found Nico running towards her, looking quite distressed. 

Maki tried to start a conversation. “Hey Nico-chan, what’s up-”

“We need to get away!” Nico suddenly said. Aloud. 

“E-eh? W-why?” Maki asked, not really understanding what’s going on. 

“Did you hear that sound before?” Nico asked.

“Sound? What sound?” Maki, now more confused, asked. 

The loud sound was heard again, this time much louder. 

“That?” Maki asked. 

“No, no, the other sound.” Nico replied sarcastically. “Of course that one!” 

“O-okay, what’s up with the sound?” Maki asked, now a little worried from Nico’s reaction. 

“Well, Maki, that sound is actually the roar of a-” Nico got interrupted by the same sound again, followed by what sounds like glass breaking. 

Maki looked at the source of the sound, surprised to see what looks like part of the sky broken, a red dimension beyond the glass-like shard of broken sky. In the red dimension, Maki could see glimpses of a large, orange monster inside. The monster let out another roar, confirming the source of the sound from earlier, and looked like it was about to break more of the sky. Blinking lights appear beside the broken sky, before the sky it was in also vanished, replaced by the same red dimension. Swarms of people started running away when they saw the monster inside. 

“Nico-chan, what’s that?” Maki asked worriedly.

“That, Maki, is a Choju. Its name : Vakishim.” Nico answered, sounding much more serious than she usual. 

“Choju? Not a Kaiju?” Maki asked again. “What’s the difference?”

“A Choju, basically, is a super Kaiju. Much stronger than regular Kaiju.” Nico answered. “Now then, we should probably go run away.” 

Oh no. This isn’t good. There’s no way Maki is just gonna leave such a dangerous monster like that, but she also didn’t want to worry Nico again like last time. Looking between the monster and Nico, Maki decided to do something bold. 

“Nico-chan, you go run away first.” Maki said to her. 

“Wha-no! You’re coming with me!” Nico declared, glaring at Maki. 

“Nico-chan, please.” Maki begged, grabbing hold of Nico’s shoulders and shaking her a little. 

“O-okay! Okay! Stop that!” Nico demanded, trying to pull Maki’s hands off her shoulder. “Just... stay safe, alright? Make sure nothing bad happens...” Nico said in a much lower voice, the last part almost a whisper. 

Maki smiled. “How cute.” she whispered. Nico somehow heard, a blush quickly filling her face before she shot back. 

“O-of course! Nico is the cutest in the whole universe!” Nico proclaimed, a heavy blush still present. 

“Sure, sure.” Maki assured. “Well, I gotta go! We’ll still have our crash course later right?” she said as she ran toward the monster’s direction.

“Sure.” Nico said to nobody in particular since Maki had just left. “Sure.” 

\------------------------

Looking back to make sure Nico already got away, Maki prepared to transform. After confirming Nico’s absence, she took out her capsules and activated them. 

\------------------------

Falling from the sky from a dark red and purple light was Ultraman Geed, in Primitive form. Maki started running towards the Choju, who had already left the red dimension and was currently destroying the city. The orange-backed monster noticed the ultra approaching, and paused its progress of collateral damage. Aiming its spiked mitten-like hands at the ultra, Vakishim started shooting the ultra with missile-like projectiles. The ultra got hit by the assault of projectiles, and quickly fell over. When Maki got back up, the Choju sparred her no time and shot out a stream of fire from its hands. The ultra fell back down again, unable to take the heat radiating from the fire. 

“Let’s try this, then.” Maki said to herself. She took out a capsule, and activated it. A lighter blue light lights up the capsule, before it was inserted into the Knuckle. Maki took out another capsule. This time, the capsule activated with a turquoise green light lighting it up, and was inserted into the Knuckle. Maki activated the riser, scanning the capsules in the Loading Knuckle. After scanning the capsules, Maki raises her hand and thrusts the riser in the air, shouting “GEED!”

[Ultraman Zero], [Father of Ultra]  
[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent]

From a bright, white light emerged Geed, now with a pair of large horns and armor over the chest, arms and legs. This horned Geed was much more ready to fight the Choju. Swiping up the horns, a pair of whip-like streams of electricity formed on Geed’s horns, one colored blue while the other colored green. Maki whipped her head towards Vakishim, the electricity hitting the monster. The attack was powerful enough that after being struck once, Vakishim fell down, letting out a roar. When the Choju got back up, it started firing another barrage of missiles from its hands. This time, however, the ultra was ready, and created an energy barrier to shield against the projectiles. Maki pushed on with the shield, and after nearing the monster, quickly charging energy into her shoulderguards and arm slicers, she struck the monster with a powerful slice. The monster fell again after the charged strike from the ultra. 

Quickly backing away, Maki heard the blinking sound coming from her chest, and started to charge her finishing beam. When the monster got back up, the beam was already charged, and Maki fired the beam in an L-shaped style with her arms. The green, colorful beam hit the unsuspecting monster, causing the monster to fall down once more after a small pause. An explosion occurred soon after that, destroying the monster. Her job finished, Maki flew away, transforming back into her human form and coming back down in a ball of light. 

\------------------------

Back on the ground, Maki quickly opened her phone, dialing Nico’s number to assure her that she’s fine. Thinking about it, it probably was a bad idea to call Nico right after Ultraman Geed flew away. She might connect the dots. 

“Hello? Maki?” a worried voice asked from her phone. 

Well. Too late. Hopefully Nico won’t find out.

“H-hey, Nico-chan!” Maki said in a cheerful manner. At least, she hopes it sounded cheerful.

“Oh, great you’re fine.” Nico said in a relieved manner. 

“Are we still having that crash course?” Maki asked, sounding hopeful for some reason. 

“Of course!” Nico answered. “But can we do it at your place? I’m not really sure how I feel doing it at mine after that monster’s appearance.” 

“S-sure, do you know the address?” Maki asked, a blush on her face due to Nico’s suggestion. 

“Oh right, you need an address to visit someone’s home.” Nico said. “Uhh... can you just text me the address? I’ll be there soon!” 

“O-okay...” was Maki’s reply to that. Well. This day seems like it’s getting more interesting. Hopefully no more monsters appear for a while...


	8. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya productions youtube channel

Finally, a nice, peaceful day for Maki. No Rin dragging her off somewhere, no Nico crash courses on Kaiju, no nothing. And above all, no monster attacks. Now just to do something. Anything. Literally anything. Maybe the keyboard... nah, she wasn’t in the mood. Maybe watch the TV? Sure. Maki went to grab the remote, turning the TV on, and sighing when she saw what was on the news. A monster. Of course. Well, it wasn’t like she had anything better to do. She just had to make a call first...

“Maki?” Nico’s voice answered from the phone. 

“Hello, Nico-chan.” Maki replied. “Is your TV on?”

“No... why?” 

“A monster appeared, I wanted your help to identify it.” 

“Ah, sure.” a few sounds came from the phone, before Nico’s voice appeared again. “It looks like Tsurugi Demaaga.” 

“Demaaga? Like the one from last time?” Maki asked

“Yeah, but this one is like an enhanced version of the one from last time.” Nico replied.

“...is it stronger?” Maki asked quietly. 

“Uhh... you could say. Why?” Nico asked. 

“Just... wondering...” Maki answered. 

“Well, at least it didn’t appear near our homes.” Nico added. “Well then, hope you’ll stay safe, I’ve got something to do, so, bye!” 

“E-eh, right, right, bye!” Maki hastily replied. 

Well, better go quickly. Taking her capsules out, she started activating them.

\------------------------

Well, this wasn’t going well. This ‘Tsurugi Demaaga’ was stronger than the previous one. Much stronger. Strong enough that Primitive won’t do. Taking the capsules needed for Solid Burning, she quickly activated and scanned them. 

[Ultraseven], [Ultraman Leo]  
[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning]

Emerging from flames, the red-armored form of Geed appeared. Taking the weapon from her head, Maki attached the weapon on her arm, dashing toward the monster with a flame-covered arm. 

The monster, a Demaaga like the last, with the addition of blades on its arm and shoulders, let out a roar as it got hit. It charged at the ultra in anger, slashing its blades charged with dark energy. 

“Why does it have dark energy?!” Maki said to herself, gritting her teeth as she tried to dodge the blades, a few slashes hitting its target. 

The monster let out a beam from its mouth, hitting the ultra on the chest. This caused Maki to fall over, nearly crushing some buildings. Quickly getting back up, she detached her slugger from her arm and put it back onto her head, before throwing it towards the Kaiju. The slugger slashed through the monster’s shoulder blades, cutting them off before returning to the head of its owner. Maki then took out two more capsules, switching her current ones with the other two. 

[Ultraman Zero], [Father of Ultra]  
[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent]

As the bright light of her transformation faded, Maki quickly starts charging her beam. The sound of charging beam soon filled the air, along with blinking sounds from her color timer. As she shot her beam, the monster shot its own beam from its mouth. The two beams clashed in a mighty struggle, but the green beam shortly overpowered the opposing beam, and the monster was soon destroyed in an explosion. The monster defeated, Ultraman Geed flies away once more. 

\------------------------

“Soon...” a girl said in a dark room. Illuminating her youthful face and red eyes was a monitor, showing a progress bar nearing 100%. A strange device sits next to the monitor, wires connecting them both. A large cable connects the strange device and a table. On the table sits an open container, in the center is a small, circular crystal-like object depicting a certain warrior of light. Surrounding the crystal were four similar objects, depicting several Kaiju instead.


	9. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres probably my favorite chapter that i wrote
> 
> also watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya productions youtube channel

“Yay! Maki-chan is here!” Rin exclaimed upon seeing Maki in her doorway. 

Maki had been invited to Rin and Hanayo’s apartment to hang out, since it’s the first time in a while that Rina and Hanayo both had a free day from their job. Well, it’s the first time in a while for Hanayo, Rin usually don’t have much work, apparently. 

“Yes, yes, I’m here.” Maki replied to Rin’s excitement with a deadpan tone. 

Hanayo only waved at Maki with an apologetic look on her face. Maki also waved back with a forced smile. 

“So, so, Maki-chan, we were discussing what to do with the Cyber Cards once they’re finished, what do you suggest?” Rin asked.

“I don’t know, I’m not a part of Xio so I don’t know what they can do.” Maki deadpanned once again. 

“Oh...” Rin said, before laughing it off. 

“So, what are we actually gonna do?” Maki asked. 

“Oh, uhh... just... talk about things?” Hanayo suggested, her voice quiet. 

“Okay. Just... no work related things.” Maki said. 

\------------------------

The ‘hang out’ quickly transformed into Rin and Hanayo’s normal conversations with Maki as a spectator. At least, that’s how it feels like for Maki. Currently, Rin and Hanayo were talking about... food. How badly they want to eat ramen and rice respectively. It seems to be changing topics now, to... local restaurants? Maki doesn’t know anymore, too close to dozing off. The topic seems to be changing again, but Maki is almost unconscious now. 

“Oh! Maki-chan, you haven’t told us what you think of Nico-chan!” Rin suddenly exclaimed. Loudly. Too loud, in Maki’s opinion, waking her up from her almost nap. 

“Wh- huh- what?” Maki jolted awake, very confused. 

“Good morning, Maki-chan.” Hanayo said with a smile. 

“Uh... good morning?” Maki replied. 

“Hey Maki-chan, tell us!” Rin shook Maki awake, very eager for her answer. 

“What! Tell you what!” Maki shouted, detaching herself from Rin. 

“What do you think of Nico-chan?!” Rin quickly asked, sparkles almost visible in her eyes. 

“E-eh?” Maki replied, a blush quickly forming on her face. “What I think of her...” 

Rin nodded her head in confirmation, Hanayo just smiling from a distance. 

“I uhh... think she’s nice...?” Maki answered, still overwhelmed with what’s happening. “She’s, uhh... smart?” 

Rin gasped in shock. “Maki-chan is praising someone for their intelligence!”

The statement quickly dyed Maki’s face even more. 

“Kayo-chin! Let’s set them up!” Rin suddenly suggested, excitedly taking Hanayo’s hand. 

“E- uhh...” Hanayo looked at Maki, who was making an X shape with her arm and shaking her head furiously. “I’m not really sure that’s a good idea...” 

“Th-that’s unnecessary...” Maki tried to stop Rin’s suggestion, but to no avail. This hang out was going not as planned. 

\------------------------

They finally changed conversation topics. Maki had to threaten to leave, but at least they stopped. Now their topic had degraded back to food and how badly they(Rin and Hanayo) want to eat. Not the greatest topic, but a better topic than Maki’s thoughts on Nico. 

They were in the middle of their conversation when suddenly- “Nico~!” 

Suddenly there was silence. 

“Nico~!”

Rin and Hanayo looked to each other confused. They then turned their gazes on Maki, who was frozen in place, blushing furiously. 

“Nico~!” 

Maki slowly moved her hand, grabbing her phone before turning off the ringer. 

“So, uhh... where were we?” she asked, trying to continue their previous conversation. 

Rin and Hanayo just stared at her, making her uncomfortable. Before any of them could reply, they were interrupted by a series of buzzes coming from Maki’s phone. 

“Sorry. Excuse me for a while.” Maki said while going to more secluded part of the apartment. Opening her phone, she got hit with a barrage of notifications all coming from the same person. Nico. Maki decided to just call Nico, not bothering to see what her texts were about. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Maki~!” 

“What do you want?”

“How rude of you, talking to your girlfriend like that! I bet you didn’t see my texts!” 

“J-just tell me what it’s about!” 

“Sheesh, fine. Why are you so tense? Is your family over or something?” 

“I’m at Rin and Hanayo’s, I pretty sure they’re wondering what’s up with your ‘special’ notifications.” 

“Wait, they don’t know about us?” 

“No! Why would they?” 

“I thought you would tell them.” 

“No! All I said was that i wasn’t going to lie about it. I never said anything about telling them.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Just get to the main point. What were your texts about?” 

“Oh yeah, right, forgot about that. Are we still going on that date later?” 

“O-of course! Did something come up?” 

“No, just making sure.” 

“Alright then, bye.” 

“Bye~”

Well. Maki really should keep her ringer off. Oh well, at least Rin and Hanayo doesn’t know. As Maki was about to return to the two, she instead saw their heads peeking at her, looking quite stunned. A smug smile quickly took over Rin’s face, the only sign Maki needed to know that they heard everything.


	10. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch ultraman z on the official ultraman/tsuburaya productions youtube channel
> 
> also listen to spirit by project dmm its one of the best ultraman songs

‘This has been a weird a day.’ Maki thought to herself as she fell to the ground. 

“Your work so far is appreciated, but you can step down now that I am here.” said a mysterious voice. That voice came from another fellow ultraman. This one had a color scheme of black and silver, with red eyes and a red, O-shaped color timer. Keeping with the color scheme is their sword, a black and silver sword with symbols on a circle shaped handguard. 

So how did this happen? Well... the day started normally. A Kaiju, Gomora, one Maki could identify, appeared on the outskirts of the city so Maki went and transformed to stop it. She got there, they fought for a while, but that’s when it happened. 

During the fight, the monster got shot with a purple beam from behind Maki. when she turned to see, she saw the mysterious ultraman, armed with a sword. After that the mysterious giant fired a shot at Maki, talking about how she should step down and how she doesn’t know what a real ultraman is like. And so she fought back. And here she was. 

“Just go. Now that I’m here, the city doesn’t need you anymore.” the black ultra stated, fueling Maki’s anger. 

“I’m sorry, who were you again?” Maki asked in a smug tone. 

“My name is Ultraman Orb Dark! Noir Black Schwarz!” the sword-wielding ultra proclaimed, puffing their chest out in pride. 

“Uhh, right. Never heard of you.” Maki answered. 

“Well, nevermind that, I have arrived to protect this city, so if you can please be on your way, that would be much appreciated.” 

Maki scoffed at that. “Yeah, no. I’m not leaving, so you better go find another city that actually needs your protection.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to show you how much stronger I am, then!” the dark ultra decided, readying their sword. 

“Sure, if you can.” Maki challenged, quickly getting back up. 

Maki quickly changed her capsules, deciding that her Primitive form couldn’t compete with the other ultra. 

[Ultraman Hikari], [Ultraman Cosmos]  
[Ultraman Geed : Acro Smasher] 

With her enhanced speed, Maki quickly dashed towards the black-colored ultra and slashed a few times with her energy blade. The other ultra groaned in pain before firing a slash of energy, one that Maki easily dodges. 

“Hey! Your super speed is unfair!” the red-eyed ultra complained. 

“In battle, anything goes!” Maki gladly replied. 

“Anything, huh?” the dark ultra then spun the circular, wheel-like object on the sword, before stopping it. One of the four symbols glowed, this one glowing light blue, followed by the blade of the sword glowing the same color. The dark-colored giant pointed their sword toward the ground, the floor around the tip quickly being frozen, before slashing the sword upwards toward Maki, exclaiming the name of the attack, “Orb Dark Ice Calibur!” 

Maki wasn’t able to dodge the ice that shot toward her, the impact causing her to fall over. Maki then decided to switch capsules again, taking another pair out and activating it. 

[Ultraseven], [Ultraman Leo]  
[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning] 

Emerging from flames, Maki dashed and punch Orb Dark with a flaming fist, quickly following it with a flaming kick. 

“Ouch! What the heck!” Orb Dark screamed in pain. 

“Time to end this!” Maki said, charging her beam on her right fist. 

“Alright then!” the other ultra agreed, creating a circular motion in the sky with the sword. 

“[Strike Boost]!”

“[Orb Dark Excellent Calibur]!” 

The two beams clashed furiously, the two ultras giving it their all. The beam from the sword started to edge closer to Maki, slowly but surely. After a while, Maki’s energy beam got overpowered by the opposing beam, the enemy’s beam hitting her. When the dust settles, the blinking sound of Maki’s color timer filled the silence in the air. Before Maki could get back up, her form quickly dissipated away, marking the victory of Ultraman Orb Dark.


	11. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new episode of ultraman z hype!!! watch it here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mraa9KClJNM

Outfit, check. Phone, check. Riser and capsules, check. Wait. Maki started to question her mental checklist. ‘Would I need to bring the riser? It’s not like a monster would appear out of nowhere right?’ she then suddenly felt the ground shaking and heard a faraway monster’s roar, ‘wrong.’ she decided. 

She quickly opened her phone to tell Nico she was going to be a little late to their date. 

Maki : hey nico-chan sorry but i might be late to our date today

An almost immediate response came. 

Nico : it’s fine! im also running a bit late so maybe we will get there at the same time (b ^v^ )b

Maki : great! :D meet u there! 

‘Alright then.’ Maki thought to herself, taking out her ultra capsules. 

“Time to do this.”

[Ultraman], [Ultraman Belial]  
[Ultraman Geed : Primitive]

\------------------------

As Geed appears, another ultraman also appeared. Maki looked at the opposite direction of herself, finding the black-colored giant who bested her the other day. To their sides, Maki located the Kaiju, a red, bird-like monster with a long neck and two faces on its head. 

“I thought I told you to step down last time.” the red-eyed ultra provoked. 

“Too bad, I’m nowhere near stepping down.” Maki replied. 

The two ultras then rushed toward the Kaiju. As they got closer, Orb Dark swung its sword around in a circular manner, hitting both Maki and the Kaiju. The monster let out an angered roar, spitting a fireball out of its two mouths. The fireballs hit the two ultras, Orb Dark partially blocking it. Maki, on the other hand, wasn’t as lucky, and got hit by the full blast of the fireball. 

The monster continued its attack on the still standing ultra, Orb Dark easily competing with the attacking Kaiju. The dark ultra quickly overpowered the Kaiju, slashing it with the Orb Dark Calibur. 

Quickly getting back up, Maki rushed toward the Kaiju again. Shrugging aside the sword-wielding ultra who was attacking the monster, Maki began her own assault on the bird-like Kaiju. 

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Orb Dark complained. 

The complaint went unnoticed as Maki continued her barrage of attacks. The Kaiju kept fighting back as it was being continuously attacked, keeping up with the attacks from the blue-eyed ultra. The monster soon got the upper hand once it started to spit fireballs again. Maki got blasted by the fireballs, quickly falling over, unable to continue her previous attacks. 

While this was happening, Orb Dark had plenty of time to start charging a beam. With arms stretched to the sides, head looking upwards, and a purple, heart-shaped outline in front of the dark giant, the ultra looked toward the Kaiju, arms together in a + shaped position, and shouted “[Dark Origium Ray]!” as a purple beam shot from the giant’s hands aimed at the monster. 

The monster couldn’t defend itself from the beam nor fight back, so it let out a roar as the beam hit it. The monster roared once more after the beam disappeared, falling over before erupting in an explosion. 

Maki soon got back up, glaring at the other ultra. 

“What are you after?” she asked provokingly. 

“All I want is to be a hero, an ultraman. The only sad thing is this city has no room for the both of us.” the dark ultra answered. 

“Is that really all that you’re after?” 

“Yeah, mostly.” 

“Well then,” Maki quickly takes on her fighting pose. “I also think the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad that riku left at the end of the new episode :(
> 
> hopefully he comes back at the series finale
> 
> also next week hype!!!


	12. chapter 11

“Well then,” Maki quickly takes on her fighting pose. “I also think the same.” 

Maki runs toward her opponent, jumping with her knee in front. The dark ultra’s sword managed to block the attack, pushing Maki away with the sword. Maki quickly closed the newly-created distance and started to attack, scratching the dark ultra’s chest which caused the red-eyed ultra to fall over. 

[Ultraman Zero], [Father of Ultra]  
[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent]

Emerging from a bright green light, Geed’s horned form appears. The dark ultra also got back up, readying their sword. The sword clashed with Maki’s energy-charged fist, creating a shockwave which pushed the two ultras back. 

The blade of the dark ultra’s then glowed with an orange light, the ultra drawing a circle with the blade, before hitting the ring with the sword. 

“[Orb Dark Inferno Calibur]!” 

Although caught off guard, Maki quickly erected an energy barrier, which just barely protected her from the ring of fire. Maki then shot a few energy slicers toward the sword-wielding ultra from her hands, some of which didn’t get blocked. 

“Is that the best you can do?” provoked the dark ultra. Which worked. 

“I’ll show you what I can do!” Maki angrily shouted. 

Maki ran toward the black-colored ultra, fists charged with green energy, and punched the red-eyed giant with both of her fists. The dark giant was, of course, prepared, and managed to block the attack with minimal damage. 

“It that really all?” agitated the black-colored ultra. 

Maki just growled at her opponent, anger taking over her and clouding her judgement. 

“Come on, you must be at least a little stronger?” the red-eyed giant tried provoking her again. 

“Alright then.” Maki answered. She straightened her posture, before starting to charge her beam. 

“Now that’s more like it!” her enemy exclaimed, charging their own beam. Dust and debris flew everywhere all around while this was happening, caused by the energies being charged. 

Maki then put her arms in an L-shaped position, colorful green energy shooting out of it, she shouted “[Big Bustaway]!” 

Orb Dark did the same, shouting “[Dark Origium Ray]!” while a purple beam of energy shoots out from the + shaped positioned hands. 

The green and purple beams clashed violently, debris flying away from the meeting point of the beams. The two ultras pushed their respective beams, all of their energy used to further power the beams. 

The clashing of the beams were so violent and loud, neither of the two noticed their color timers starting to blink. 

However, after too long, Maki finally gave out. Her beams got weakened and lost the clash, the purple beam hitting her color timer. Maki fell over, her ultra form slowly dissipating into energy particles. It was then she noticed how fast her color timer is blinking, almost rapidly. She looked at the victor of the match, who had just flew away, before her ultra form finally disappeared. 

Danggit. Now she was gonna be even later to her date. She quickly got back up, dusting herself off first, before heading in the direction of where she was supposed to meet up with Nico. This date should cheer her up. Should. Well, Nico definitely will. The date is an extra plus on top of that. 

\------------------------

Somewhere in a dark, empty parking lot, a girl in a suit stands, holding a red, glowing, ring-like object in her hands. A villainous smile is present on the girl’s face as a card materializes from the ring. She took the card, the red light from the ring illuminating her glistening blue eyes and velvet tie, as she inspects the card, a certain bird-like monster depicted on it. A certain Twin-headed Monster. 

As the girl’s grin grows, she started to chuckle a bit, pocketing the aforementioned card in her suit and walking away.


	13. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary of Geed's forms

\- Ultraman Geed / Primitive -  
What can be considered Geed’s base form, this form has average stats on basically everything, and is the form Maki primarily transforms into, before switching to other forms if needed. Using the ultra capsules of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial, this form’s signature attack is [Wrecking Burst]. 

\- Ultraman Geed / Solid Burning -  
Geed’s strength based form, this form’s body is covered with armor and vents that can let out steam. Geed is equipped with a weapon atop the head in this form, called the Geed Slugger, which can be put on the vents to empower Geed’s attacks. This form uses the capsules of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo, and this form’s signature attack is called [Strike Boost]. 

\- Ultraman Geed / Acro Smasher -  
Geed’s speed based form, this form has a fighting style that makes use of its increased speed and agility. With the power to calm monsters and end fights peacefully, this form also has the ability to conjure up a glowing yellow blade made up of energy. The capsules needed for this form are the capsules of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos, and its signature attack is called [Atmos Impact]. 

\- Ultraman Geed / Magnificent -  
Ultraman Geed’s strongest form, this form is even stronger than Primitive or Solid Burning. Geed can channel energy through his horns in this form, and can also create strong shields to block incoming attacks. This form uses the capsules of Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra, and its signature attack is [Big Bustaway]. 

\- Geed Claw -  
Ultraman Geed’s personal weapon that can be utilized in all forms. This weapon has a claw like shape and is used in many different ways by the different forms of Geed. It is able to create a barrier, deflect incoming attacks, or use one of its special moves, the [Diffusion Shower].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya youtube channel


	14. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update cuz it the last chapter is just an intermission

This was supposed to be a relaxing day for Maki. Supposed to be. But what did she get? A Kaiju attack. On her TV. Maki looked over to her TV from her current position : laying face-first flat on her couch. The TV shows a Kaiju that seemed too familiar to her, with a red face, gray hood, and a dinosaur-like appearance, rampaging on the outskirts of the city. 

Then she remembered. The last time she fought a similar monster, Golza, the monster got away. Could this monster be the same as the one from last time? Probably unlikely, but not impossible. Who knows what’s possible or impossible for Kaiju? Not her. But someone else might... She took her phone to check. 

“Hello?” a voice came from the phone. 

“Hi Nico-chan, is your TV on?” 

“Why?” 

“There’s a monster attack, I was curious about the monster.” 

“Uhh, let’s see...” a few sounds came from the phone, “oh! That’s Golza.” 

“Golza? Like the one from last time?” 

“Possibly. It could just be another member of its species, but this type usually appears after one suffers from a defeat.” 

“I see...” Maki answered deep in thought, “does this variant have, like, a special name or anything?” 

“Some people call it Golza (Empowered), but most of the time people call it Fire Golza.” 

“I see... Thank you Nico-chan.” 

“You’re welcome, glad to see you’re enthusiastic in studying Kaiju.” 

“S-sure... well, I’ll talk to you later I guess, bye.” 

“Bye~, oh, and Maki-chan?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Love you~” then the call cut off, leaving Maki with a heavy blush despite nobody being around. 

“L-love you too...” Maki quietly whispered, looking down at her phone, contemplating if she should send a text to reply to that. After thinking of what Nico’s reaction to that might be, probably smug, maybe surprised, Maki decided to just call Nico again later. Or they could meet up somewhere. 

But now was the time to fight Kaiju, not think about Nico. Well, she could do that while fighting the Kaiju, but that just seems irresponsible, and if Maki is something, an irresponsible person is not what she is. She thinks. Probably. Nevermind that, ultraman time! 

[Ultraman], [Ultraman Belial]  
[Ultraman Geed : Primitive] 

\------------------------

Geed appears from the sky, causing plenty of dirt to fly when Maki landed. This grabbed the attention of the Kaiju, who was facing the other way just before. The monster roared as it saw the ultra, quickly charging at the blue-eyed giant. 

Maki took notice of this, and started running toward the monster. When they got close to each other, Maki pushed her hands onto the Kaiju’s head and leapt over the monster. While the monster was confused and disorientated, Maki decided to attack first. Maki jumped at the monster with her knee in the front, kneeing the back of the monster who roared in pain, and falling along with the monster. 

Maki quickly got back up and started attacking the monster, the Kaiju also fighting back. Maki then leapt backwards before slicing the air sideways with her hands, a red, crescent-shaped energy slice coming out of the air she sliced. 

“[Wrecking Ripper]!” 

The monster got hit with the slice of energy, roaring in rage. The monster let out a roar while energy was being charged at its forehead, before shooting fireballs from its forehead in rapid succession. Maki managed to dodge a few of the fireballs, but she was too slow to dodge some of them, causing her too fall over. 

Before the fight could go on any longer, Maki heard the impact of another giant somewhere near her. She quickly got back up to see her nemesis, Ultraman Orb Dark, confronting the monster she was fighting moments before.


	15. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya productions/ultraman youtube channel

“What are you doing!?” Maki demanded. 

“I’ll take care of this, you go.” the other giant calmly replied.

“Go? Go where!?” Maki shouted. Who did this... person? Giant? Think they are? She was the one that had been saving this city, not them! 

“There’s a monster in the center of the city,” the dark giant answered, “that monster is a bit more your style than mine.” 

“What does that even mean?” Maki asked again. 

The dark giant sighed, just a little. “You can fight better in a crowded area better than me,” the red-eyed ultra explained, “less collateral damage would be better for the both of us.” 

“You’re saying I should take care of the monster in the city instead of this one?” 

“Yeah, basically.” 

“I’ll do that after I finish off this one.” 

“Just go. I’ll take care of this.” 

Maki was quite reluctant to let Orb Dark have their way but... what the dark ultra said made sense. 

“Hmm. Alright. I’ll trust you with this.” Maki decided. 

“Thanks.” the dark ultra replied, before readying into a battle stance. 

With that, Maki took to the skies into the center of the city. She saw the monster Orb Dark was talking about, a black and white, bug-like monster with a few large, glowing, yellow spots on its front and head. The monster was standing upright on two legs, with a normal, quite human-like pair of arms. 

Maki landed in front of the Kaiju, the monster menacingly making beeping and muffled noises. Maki quickly decides that switching capsules would be a good idea, so that was what she did. 

[Ultraman Hikari], [Ultraman Cosmos]  
[Ultraman Geed : Acro Smasher] 

With her speedy form, Maki quickly rushes toward the Kaiju with her Geed Claw. Slashing through the monster a few times, it let out several strange noises. 

‘Must be alien’ Maki decided. 

The monster didn’t stay passive for too long, and started to attack Maki with fireballs shot from the yellow spot on its head. Maki’s speed far outmatches the speed of the fireballs so she was able to dodge them all. 

The monster let out a few more noises before it suddenly disappeared. As Maki was looking around for where it could have gone, the monster suddenly reappeared behind her. Maki didn’t have time to react despite being in her speed form, and the monster pushed her, causing her to fall over. As she fell, the monster bombarded her with fireballs, causing Maki’s color timer to start blinking. 

As Maki looked down at her chest, she realised she didn’t have much time left so she decided to switch capsules once more. 

[Ultraman Zero], [Father of Ultra]  
[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent] 

Maki got back up in her horned form, surprising the Kaiju as she hit it with energy-charged fists. The monster fell from the impact, before shortly getting back up. The monster started shooting its fireballs again but this time Maki was prepared. She made an energy shield to protect herself from the fireballs. After the barrage ended, Maki started to shoot her energy slicers toward the monster, most of them hitting their target, and rushed forward to hit it with a charged punch. As the monster got pushed back, Maki started to charge her beam. 

“[Big Bustaway]!” 

The green beam shot out of Maki’s arms and to the monster. The Kaiju, however, managed to erect a yellow, dome-like shield around itself for protection. The shield managed to block Maki’s beam, and the monster came out unscathed. 

Maki then heard something land behind her, turning around to see the dark ultra who told her to fight this monster. 

“How’s it going?” the dark ultra asked. 

“What do you think?” Maki answered, “are you finished with yours?” 

“Yep!” the dark ultra confirmed, “so I thought I’d check on how you’re doing.” 

“So how do you think I’m doing?” 

“Not so good?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Want some help?” 

Maki looked at the dark giant, greatly surprised. “Sure. I’d appreciate that.” 

“Alright then.” the dark giant replied. 

The two then started to charge their respective beams, before shooting them toward the Kaiju. 

“[Big Bustaway]!’”

“[Orb Dark Excellent Calibur]!” 

The two beams shot toward the monster, merging into one stronger beam along the way. The monster put up its shield again, however, this time the shield couldn’t take the impact from the merged beam, and the shield got destroyed. The monster got hit with the beam, letting out noises as it got hit before erupting in an explosion. 

“That went well didn’t it?” the dark ultra asked. 

“I guess it did.” Maki replied, “wasn’t so bad working with you.” 

“You too.” 

The pair of ultramen then flew off into the distant sky together, parting ways once more. 

\------------------------

Another card. Another piece. Good. Those were the thoughts of certain blue-eyed girl as she took the newly-materialized card from the ring, this card showing a certain bug-like Monster. 

As the girl looks at the card intently, her grin started to widen. The plan could start very soon.


	16. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot moves forward
> 
> also watch ultraman z on the official tsuburaya production/ultraman youtube channel
> 
> hopefully the opening get released to spotify ww

“It’s gotten so late now...” Nico said as she gazed at the night sky. 

“Well, that movie was pretty long. We also picked the latest screening of the movie so what did you expect?” Maki asked as a reply. 

“I’m not complaining, I’m just saying... you know.” Nico answered weakly. 

“Yeah, sure, sure.” 

“Oh!” Nico suddenly exclaimed, “since it’s so late, why don’t you stay over? My apartment is closer to here than yours.” 

“E-eh? Uhh... s-sure...” Maki shyly answered, the question catching her off guard. 

“Great! Follow me!” Nico said as she started walking, Maki following just a few paces behind. 

\------------------------

They somehow ended up in a position where Nico is leaning on Maki’s side on the way to Nico’s apartment. How this happened? Maki doesn’t know. It just. Happened. Maki’s also pretty sure Nico had been half asleep almost the entire time. 

When they got close to Nico’s apartment building, Maki slowly shook Nico awake. Nico’s eyes slowly opened, a confused look was present on her face. ‘How cute.’ Maki thought. They slowly went to Nico’s apartment and Nico unlocked the door. 

They slowly walked inside the apartment, Maki making sure to lock the door, then went to sit on the couch. When Maki sat on the couch, Nico started to lean on her again. After a few minutes of using her phone, Maki started to hear a quiet snoring beside her. Looking at her side, she saw Nico asleep on her shoulder. Maki smiled at the scene, quickly taking a selfie to keep for herself. Maybe she’ll share it with Nico? If Nico asks then sure. 

She was quickly interrupted from her inner monologue her eye caught the light of a purple glow. Looking beside her, she discovered this glow was coming from something inside of her girlfriend’s jacket. She slowly stretched her hand to Nico’s jacket, careful not to wake her up. When she pulled her hand out, she was holding the source of the purple glow. 

It was a strange, device-like object. It had a small, black handle, which Maki was holding, with a black, silver and red guard on top of it, like a sword. Atop the guard was a round, circular, silver button surrounded by a transparent, kinda purple outer layer where the glow was coming from. 

The object was quickly snatched away from Maki’s hands by another pair of hands. Looking at the source of the snatch, Maki found Nico on the other side of the couch, hiding the object with her hands, the glow of the object not helping. On Nico’s face was both a nervous and a concerned expression, like a very big secret of hers was just found out. 

“Uh, Nico-chan. What’s that?” Maki asked, concern in her voice. 

Nico just looked away, “it’s none of your business.” she coldly stated. 

Maki just looked at her, her face full of concern. Nico slowly looked back at Maki, her face sad from what she said. Nico slowly got closer to lean on Maki, before apologizing. 

“Sorry...” Nico said quietly in a sad tone. 

“N-no... I’m sorry I took that without your permission.” Maki apologized. 

Nico shook her head. “You don’t need to be. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” Nico answered. “I’m tired right now.” 

“O-okay...” Maki answered. She held Nico and helped her make her way to the bedroom. She sat Nico down on the bed, then started to go back to the couch when Nico’s hand stopped her. She looked back at Nico, who just patted the space next to her on the bed. Maki sat on the space beside Nico, then looked at her. Nico just started leaning on Maki again before they both decided to lay down. 

“Good night.” Nico said as she looked at Maki. 

“G-good night...” Maki replied. 

“Love you~” 

Maki quickly blushed, before closing her eyes and mustering her courage to reply to that. 

“L-love you too” 

When Maki opened her eyes and saw Nico’s face, there wasn’t a smug smile or anything. There was a happy face. A happy Nico. They both happily drifted to sleep, accompanied by each other’s presence.


	17. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to watch ultraman z on the official ultraman youtube channel

The next morning, Maki woke up feeling well-rested. She looked beside her and saw that the space Nico was occupying on the bed was empty. Nico must’ve gotten up earlier than her. Quickly getting up, Maki went to the bathroom to get prepared for the day. Wait. she doesn’t have a toothbrush here. Oh well, nothing she can do about that. 

After Maki finished her preparations for the day, she exited the bathroom. She found Nico cooking something in the kitchen, coming to inspect what all the noise were. 

“Good morning,” Maki greeted Nico as she entered the kitchen. 

“Ah, Good morning!” Nico cheerfully greeted back. 

“What are you making?” 

“Oh, just some eggs and stuff. You know.” 

Maki hummed in agreement. Indeed, she knew about eggs. 

“So what did you wanted to tell me yesterday?” Maki asked. 

Nico suddenly froze in place, slowly looking toward Maki. “O-oh yeah... that thing...”

“Nico-chan?” 

“S-sorry, I just forgot I was gonna tell you...” 

Maki just smiled at that. How cute. 

“I’ll tell you after breakfast, okay?” 

Maki nodded in agreement, “okay.” 

\------------------------

Breakfast was nice. Nico made very good eggs. But now is not the time to give a review for Nico’s eggs(it would be 5/5, it was very good), now was the time for Nico to explain what the strange item she had in her jacket was. 

“So,” Maki started, “what was the glowing purple thing you had?” 

“It was, uhh...” Nico’s eyes dart all around, trying to find something to look at that’s not Maki. 

“It was...?” 

“It was...” Nico put her hand under her chin. “Hmm... how do I explain...” 

“Just... explain.” Maki told her, deadpan. 

“Uhh... it lets me transform?” Nico answered. 

“Transform?” 

“Mmmmmm...yeah...... that’s how it could be described, I guess.” 

“What do you transform into?” 

“Uhhh... you know, I think it’s easier to just show you.” Nico said sounding defeated. 

\------------------------

They decided to go to the roof of the apartment building. ‘They’ of course refers to just Nico, since Maki would have preferred Nico to just tell her in the apartment, but of course, Nico likes to add a level of drama to whatever her secret is. 

“Well, now that we’re here...” Nico started, she took the strange device and held it in her hand. 

“N-now what...?” Maki nervously asked. 

Nico pushed the button in the middle of the device, making a circular motion with it before thrusting it into the air. The device glowed purple before enveloping Nico’s body in a ball of purple light. 

[Ultraman Orb Dark]

The purple light flew into the sky before transforming into the silhouette of a certain sword-wielding warrior of light. The light quickly faded to reveal an ultra with black markings and red eyes. Ultraman Orb Dark. 

The dark giant who was floating in mid-air looked down upon Maki. 

“Well, I guess I should also show you my secrets.” Maki said as she took her capsules. Activating and scanning them, she thrusts her riser in the air, transforming into her Primitive form. 

The two giants looked at each other as they floated mid-air, both of them nodding at each other before flying into the direction of an empty plains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goshowa kudasai ware no na wo is on spotify :DDDD
> 
> fyi its the opening for ultraman z


	18. chapter 16

The two giants arrived at an empty plains area, kicking up plenty of dirt as they landed. 

“This will be our final fight!” Nico announced, Maki nodding in agreement. 

They both took their fighting stances, waiting for the other to make the first move. Maki charged first at Nico, hands in a claw-like position. The red-eyed ultra easily blocks the attack with her sword, pushing her enemy away before unleashing an energy slash. The slash hit the unexpectant Maki, causing her to fall over. Maki quickly got back up, a bright light suddenly enveloping her. 

[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning] 

The bright light soon became flames which erupted away from Maki, now in Geed’s strength-based form. Maki charged at Nico once again, this time much faster due to the boosters equipped in this form. Nico decided to dodge this time instead of blocking the attack. As Maki dashed past Nico, she stopped immediately and turned around, throwing a flaming punch toward Nico. Nico was unable to block the attack, and took the punch straight to the face. 

“Ow! What the heck?!” Nico screamed. 

“What? It’s a fight, you’d expect to get hurt.” Maki answered back. 

“Yeah, but you’re my girlfriend! I thought you would hold back or something?” 

“Are you holding back?” Maki accused. 

“Uh... yeah...?” Nico answered shyly. 

“...why...?” 

“W-what do you mean ‘why’?” 

“It’s our final fight?! Isn’t it the rule that you’re not supposed to hold back?” 

“...is that a rule...?” 

“...I think...” Maki answered quietly, “well, rule or not let’s not hold back this time, okay?” 

“Uhh... sure...” Nico answered, “let’s just not kill each other okay?” 

Maki smirked, “of course.” 

Maki then switched her capsules again, this time to her speed-based form. 

[Ultraman Geed : Acro Smasher] 

With her energy sword, the two ultras clashed their blades against each other. Nico slowly overpowered Maki in their sword clash, but Maki quickly dodged to the side and slashed the dark ultra a few times. The red-eyed giant shouted in pain before falling to one knee, leaning on her sword. It was then when a golden light started glowing from Nico’s chest. 

“Nico-chan...?” 

“...I see...” Nico said quietly, getting back up and taking her sword. “Maki. I won’t hold back anymore.” 

Maki just nodded, “alright.” 

[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent] 

Maki transformed into her strongest form, emerging from the green light that enveloped her body moments ago. Taking on her fighting stance, Maki charged at Nico with fists charged with energy. 

Nico didn’t dodge this time, but swung her sword toward Maki, creating a slash of energy. Maki punched the energy slash with her fists, breaking the slash, and continued with her charge. When she got close enough, Maki threw her fist at Nico. Nico dodged the first hit, quickly countering with her sword, which got blocked by Maki’s other fist. 

The fight raged on until they stopped for a moment. They both started to charge their beams, purple and green energy gathering at their hands respectively. When tey finished charging, they put their hands in the proper position and their beams shot out at the same time. 

“[Big Bustaway]!”

“[Dark Origium Ray]!”

The two beams clashed furiously with almost even strength, pushing each other back and forth. As the beams fought, the two ultras were also giving their all to power the beams. However, after a long while, one of the beams started to get pushed back. Maki’s. After a short while, Maki lost the beam struggle and got hit by the purple beam in the chest area. 

After falling down, Maki noticed that her color timer had started to blink. It was then that something strange happened. The golden light from Nico’s chest flew away from Nico and into Maki’s color timer. The golden light flew into Maki’s bag of capsules, Maki quickly taking one out to see that she had obtained another ultraman’s capsule. A certain golden ultraman. Ultraman King. 

Maki quickly took another one of her capsules and activated it, putting it in the Loading Knuckle before she did the same to the King capsule. As she scanned the capsules, a gold and silver sword/staff-like item appeared from her riser. She took the item, quickly unloading the King capsule from the Knuckle, and put the King capsule in the top of the item, and thrusting it into the air. 

[Ultraman Belial], [Ultraman King]   
[In the name of King!]   
[Ultraman Geed : Royal Mega-Master] 

Emerging from an enveloping light of golden sparkles, Maki appeared in a golden, caped form holding the sword-like item she used to transform. She flew into the air, holding the item up in the air. Golden energy started charging at the gemstone atop the item, seeing this, Nico started to charge her own beam. As the beam finished charging, Maki aimed the weapon at Nico while positioning her arm to make a + shape with the item. Nico also shot her own beam toward Maki, pointing her sword at her. 

“[Royal End]!”

“[Orb Dark Excellent Calibur]!” 

The two beams clashed together, gold sparkles fighting the rainbow colored purple beam. However, this time the beams were grossly outmatched, and Nico’s beam ultimately lost. The golden sparkles quickly overwhelmed the dark ultra herself, causing Orb Dark to dissipate into purple particles. 

When all was done, Maki floated back to the ground. Spotting where Nico was, she gently took her into her fist and flew away. Back to Nico’s apartment they go.


	19. chapter 17

A few days had passed since Nico and Maki revealed their alter egos to each other. No other monsters have appeared since the last ones, which was Fire Golza and Zetton. Maki has been lazing around all morning, laying down on her couch with nothing to do. Busy sounds from the kitchen remind her that she’s not alone in her apartment. Nico had slept over last night, wanting to discuss Maki’s past experiences fighting Kaiju. 

“Hey lazyhead, breakfast’s ready.” 

Maki groggily got up, stretching before standing up. 

“What did you make?” Maki sleepily asked. 

“Pancakes.” Nico answered. 

Maki slowly nodded, making a quiet hmm. She walked to the kitchen, admiring the breakfast laid out for her. She sat on her chair, Nico on the one opposite of her, before they started eating their breakfast. The pancakes were, as expected, very sweet, just like Nico, Maki had come to learn. 

While they were enjoying their breakfast, the ground suddenly started to shake. The two looked at each other, knowing what had probably occurred. Maki quickly went to turn on the TV. Just as they suspected. A Kaiju. A robot Kaiju. 

Maki looked over at Nico, “shall we go?” she asked. 

Nico smiled, nodding before she answered, “sure.” 

\------------------------

The two giants landed side by side, attracting the robot’s attention. As the pair was about to engage to robot, another giant of light appeared. This giant emerged from a purple light, its silver body colored with purple, red and black. With some gold accessories, this giant bore a dangerous resemblance to another certain giant. 

“Y-you are...?!” Nico suddenly exclaimed, surprising Maki. 

“Dark impostor,” the mysterious ultra said, pointing at Nico, “I have come to defeat you.” 

“I-impostor...?” Maki quietly asked. 

“...Ultraman Orb...” Nico said slowly. 

“Yes!” the purple giant exclaimed, “My name is Orb! Ultraman Orb!.” 

As the three ultras continued, the robot just watched from a distance. The robot then decided to hit one the ultras. It walked over to Ultraman Orb, before smacking the ultra, causing the giant of light to fall. 

“Hey!” the the fallen giant complained. 

Before any of them could attack the robot, the robot split into four parts. Each of the parts flew away, leaving the giants of light to deal with their problems. 

As Ultraman Orb got back up, the other two seemed like they were ready to leave. 

“Hey!” Orb called out. 

“What?” Nico asked, sounding tired. 

“I’m still gonna defeat you, especially now that that robot is gone.” Orb answered. 

“Do you really have to do this?” Maki cut in. 

“You. Help me defeat that dark impostor.” Orb demanded. 

“What? No.” Maki answered, the last part sounding offended. 

“Then I shall defeat you both!” the red and purple giant of light declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new ep for z woo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvFbpnDO48c


	20. chapter 18

“Then I shall defeat you both!” the red and purple giant of light declared. 

Maki looked over at Nico, “Do we really have to do this?” 

Nico just shrugged, leading Maki to sigh. 

“Fine. Lets get this over with quickly.” Maki answered the other blue-eyed giant. 

The three giants all took their fighting stances, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Nico decided to attack first, charging toward Orb with her sword. Maki quickly followed behind Nico, her Geed Claw summoned and ready. Orb easily deflect both of their attacks with fluid movements, maneuvering away from the other two. Now some distance away, Orb shot a purple, spiky energy disc at the two. Nico, just barely fast enough to notice it, destroyed the energy disc by slicing it with her sword. 

“Not bad.” Orb commended. 

“Thanks.” Nico replied. 

“Well how would you like this?” Orb said, being enveloped in a bright light. Orb emerged from the light with a pair of horns and a mostly red body, gold around the chest and shoulders. 

[Ultraman Orb : Burnmite] 

Nico and Maki decided to charge Orb again, their weapons ready. However, this time Orb didn’t deflect their attacks. Instead, Orb just caught their weapons this time. 

“I see. This must be your strength-based form.” Maki thought out loud. 

“Hmph. You’re a smart one.” Orb replied, before pushing the two away. 

As they got pushed, Maki decided to change her capsules. 

[Ultraseven], [Ultraman Leo]  
[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning] 

Maki emerged from a bright light in her strength-based form, quickly taking her fighting stance before rushing toward Orb again. This caught Orb by surprise, which resulted in Orb getting hit by the Geed Claw and falling down. 

Orb quickly got back up, starting to charge an attack which resulted in being covered by fire. Nico quickly recognized what Orb was doing, deciding to charge her own version of the attack to counter it. As the two continue to charge their attacks, more fire started to build up. 

“[Stobium Dynamite]!” 

“[Dark Stobium Dynamite]!” 

The two flaming ultras charged at each other, the impact causing a flaming explosion. As the explosion settled, the two ultras returned from the flames. Both of their color timers were blinking, a sign of their exhaustion and how much energy that attack required. 

Orb angrily glared at Nico, Nico doing the same. 

“Watch out!” Maki suddenly exclaimed, pointing to something behind Orb. 

When the two looked at where Maki was pointing, they saw the robot from earlier. It was still split into four parts, but each part had something glowing in front of it. The glowing parts shot out an electrifying beam, the four combining into one before hitting Orb. As Orb fell, particles started to appear from Orb’s body. Maki used this moment to destroy the ships, throwing her slugger which cut through all four ships. 

As Orb started dissipating, Orb quickly got up and flew away. Nico and Maki just watched, before they decided to follow up and fly away too. 

\------------------------

Nico and Maki landed in an empty space, close to where the battle took place. 

“You...!” they heard a voice say closeby. 

They looked over to find a brown-haired woman in a leather jacket clutching her chest, looking like she is in a lot of pain. The woman’s emerald eyes glared at Nico, hostility clear as day. Her other hand holds a large, ring-like item glowing a light blue. 

“You...you are...!” Nico said, surprised.


	21. chapter 19

“You...!” the mysterious girl spat out. 

Nico just stayed silent, the most serious Maki’s ever seen her. 

“You are...” Nico started, “...Ultraman Orb.” 

“Then I assume you are the impostor.” the woman replied. 

Nico winced at that, before replying. 

“That’s a way to say it, I guess...” Nico said weakly. 

“And you must be the partner in crime.” the strange woman accused, looking at Maki. 

Maki just glared at her. 

“Fufufu. What a pitiful scene indeed.” a new voice joined in. 

The three of them looked over to where the mysterious voice came from. From the shadow of a building emerged a girl in a black suit and a velvet tie. The girl had orange hair and glowing blue eyes, along with a katana. 

The suited girl slowly walked over to the other mysterious person, the latter’s eyes widening upon recognizing the other. 

“What a surprise seeing you like this, Tsu~ba~sa~chan~” the suited girl said, the last part in a sing-song manner. 

The girl in the leather jacket, Tsubasa apparently, had her eyes wide open in disbelief. It looked like she was trying to say something but was speechless from surprise. After a few moments, she was able to speak, speechless no more. 

“H-Hono...ka...chan...?” she said in disbelief. 

The suited girl, Honoka, just smiled at that, slowly walking toward Tsubasa. However, when she got close enough she slashed Tsubasa with her sword. Tsubasa screamed in pain, before falling to the floor. 

“Huhuhu, Hahahahaha!” Honoka laughed loudly, hands on her hip. “This was too easy!” 

The orange-haired girl leaned down toward the unconscious Tsubasa, taking the ring-like item that was previously on Tsubasa’s hand. She looked over the item, seemingly inspecting it, before she put it in her suit. 

“Have a good sleep~!” Honoka cheerily said to Tsubasa’s unmoving body, “be sure not to die, okay?” 

As she started to walk away, she turned around to face Nico and Maki. 

“As for you two lovebirds~” she started, “I’m sure we’ll meet again sometime~” 

As Honoka left, Nico and Maki were left stunned from what happened with a light blush on their faces. Oh, they were also left with Tsubasa’s unconscious body on the floor. 

“Uhhh... should we take her to a hospital?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah... we probably should...” Maki answered. 

While they decided to help the unconscious woman on the floor, it was still quite a while until they actually did that.


	22. chapter 20

“Well that sure took some time,” Nico stated as she walked out the hospital doors. 

“Yeah...” Maki replied beside her. 

The two had just dropped off Tsubasa, well, her unconscious body, at the hospital. It had taken a bit longer than they expected but it all worked out in the end. As they stepped outside the hospital doors, they spotted a familiar figure from earlier in the day. 

The suited girl leaning on a tree looked over to them, a very smug look present on her face. She stared at them, waiting for the two to come closer. Unfortunately for her, the two of them were too cautious of her to get closer. They all stayed there for a few moments before Honoka gave out. 

“Come on! Why aren’t you guys coming closer?” the orange-haired girl complained. 

Nico and Maki just looked at each other, before Maki answered for them, “You just don’t seem very approachable after what you did earlier today.” 

Honoka’s angry face quickly faded after hearing that statement, her face becoming understanding quickly. “So THAT'S why you’re not coming close...” 

Maki’s attention quickly darted over to Nico, who just hit her with her shoulder. 

“What?” Maki whispered. 

“I think we should go now while we have the chance.” Nico whispered back. 

“Yeah.... that’s probably a good idea.” 

“HEY!” a voice cut in their conversation, “don’t just leave me here!” 

Nico and Maki looked over to where the voice came from, which, unsurprisingly, came from Honoka. The suited girl ran over to the other two. 

“Follow me.” the blue-eyed said. 

Nico and Maki looked at each other again, “No.” they both answered. 

“Aw, come on...” Honoka sadly stared at the ground, “please?” 

They looked at each other again, before Nico sighed and gave in. “all right, fine, just don’t bother us again after this.” 

Honoka beamed at that, “Of course! I won’t bother you and you won’t bother me! Now follow me!” 

Maki just looked at Nico, “what did you get us into?” 

“Nothing too troublesome I hope.” 

\------------------------

They made their way to a secluded part of the city, far away from any possible prying eyes. 

“So what are we doing here?” Maki asked, one hand on her hip. 

“I’m glad you asked!” Honoka said cheerfully, turning around to face them. She put one hand in her suit and took a large, ring-like device out. It looked nearly identical to the one Tsubasa had, only this one was glowing red and had a black handle. Nico’s eyes widened as she recognized what the device was. 

“T-that is...” Nico pointed at the device. 

“Oh? You know what this is?” Honoka smirked. She then proceeded to put her other hand in her suit, taking what looks like cards out. Showing off the pair of cards, she asked “do you what THESE are?” 

Maki’s eyes widened upon seeing the cards. She recognized the Kaiju that is shown on the cards. The two cards depict two different Kaiju that Maki had defeated quite recently. Pandon, the Twin-headed monster, and Zetton, the Space Dinosaur. 

“T-that’s...” Maki pointed to the cards. 

“Ah, yes! These must be very familiar to you, right?” Honoka said. “Well then, I guess I should get to work.” 

Honoka held one of the cards in the center of the ring, before doing the same to the other one. 

[Zetton], [Pandon] 

“Zetton! Pandon! Lend me the power of Darkness!” 

[Super Combination : Zeppandon]!

Honoka was quickly emerged in a red light, the light growing to a giant size with a silhouette of a monster. As the light faded away, a monster emerged from the light. This monster had characteristics from both of the monsters depicted on the cards, with a shark-like face. The chest area was taken from Zetton, covered in black armor and two yellow orbs, and white plated legs. Covering the sides of the monster is Pandon’s spiky red skin, which grows into large shoulder pads. The monster also had a red plated tail, under its back plated in black plates. 

The monster let out a loud roar, a mixture of its two components and some more. 

Nico sighed, “well then, I guess we should do this.” 

Maki nodded, “yeah, let’s go.” 

[Ultraman], [Ultraman Belial]   
[Ultraman Geed : Primitive] 

[Ultraman Orb Dark]


	23. chapter 21

The two ultras landed in front of the fusion-Kaiju, quickly taking their fighting stance. The monster let out a mixed roar before engaging the ultras. Nico slashed her sword at the monster, stopping it in place as Maki attacks with her Geed Claw. Zeppandon roared before shaking both of them off, the two ultras backing away. The monster then proceeded to shoot flames from its mouth, the two ultras backing away some more to avoid the flames. 

[Ultraseven], [Ultraman Leo]  
[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning]

Maki, deciding to switch her capsules, transformed into her strength and fire based form to better fight against Zeppandon. Now in her armored form, Maki dashed toward the fusion monster with a flaming fist, hitting the monster straight on its face. The monster didn’t even flinch, the fist barely doing anything to it. Zeppandon roared before shooting its head beams at Maki, purple beams hitting her chest. As Maki fell back, she decided to change capsules once again, this time opting for her speedy form. 

[Ultraman Hikari], [Ultraman Cosmos]  
[Ultraman Geed : Acro Smasher] 

The now blue-colored ultra backflipped her way back to the other ultra, both of them nodding at each other once they formed a plan. Maki formed her sword on her arm before dashing to the monster and slashing through. While the monster was distracted, Nico decided to use her sword to trap the monster. Scrolling the wheel of her sword, she stopped at the ice symbol, before pressing the button and pointing her blade on the floor. As the frozen floor reached the Kaiju, Nico slashed at the monster’s direction, ice spikes following on the frozen floor. Maki had dashed away upon seeing this, leaving the monster surprised at the attack. However, before the ice could touch the monster, Zeppandon shot its flames at the ice, melting it before it could reach the monster. 

[Ultraman Zero], [Father of Ultra]  
[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent] 

The monster is greeted by an energy-charged fist and a blade after it finished shooting its flames, the attacks hitting its head and causing it to back away. The ultras decided to follow up on their attack with a kick, successfully hitting its mark on the monster’s belly. The two ultras quickly backed away after that, preparing their next attack. 

Nico decided to charge her finishing attack, raising her sword to the air. She drew a circle in the air with her sword, before pointing it at the monster, a colorful purple beam shooting from the blade. 

“[Orb Dark Excellent Calibur]!” 

The beam shot toward the Kaiju, quickly nearing the monster. Zeppandon, however, didn’t try to run or avoid the beam. Instead it put up a green, hexagon-shaped energy shield. The beam clashed with the shield, before the beam disappeared into the shield and got shot out again. Nico wasn’t prepared and took the beam to her chest, before falling over. A blinking sound soon filled the air, coming from Nico’s color timer. As Nico slowly got up, she looked at Maki. 

“Let’s end this now.” 

Maki nodded in agreement. 

[Ultraman Belial], [Ultraman King]   
[In the name of King!]  
[Ultraman Geed : Royal Mega-Master] 

As Maki got enveloped in her cape and golden sparkles, Nico started preparing her attack again. Maki quickly joined in charging her attack, before they released their beams. The purple rainbow beam coupled with the golden sparkles braved against the shield. The beams quickly got absorbed by the shield before getting shot back out again, this time more powerful than the previous one. Before the beam could hit the two ultras, Nico pushed Maki out of the way, enduring the power of the beam alone. 

As Nico started to dissipate into purple particles, she looked over to Maki. 

“Nico-chan-” 

“Maki-chan,” Nico interrupted, “sorry, this time it’s up to you...” 

Maki just kept looking at Nico, feeling tears starting to come. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine...” Nico reassured her, “I just might not be able to fight alongside you for a while...” 

Maki nodded, “okay, Nico-chan. I’ll finish this.” 

As Orb Dark fully disappeared into purple particles, Maki gripped her King Sword harder, before going into her battle stance. She dashed toward the Kaiju with her sword, slashing it several times whilst dodging its strikes. Maki quickly backed away, shooting several energy slashes from her blade. The monster wasn’t quick enough to deploy its shield, instead getting hit by all the golden slashes coming its way. Maki then followed it up with several golden darts of energy fired from atop the staff end of the King Sword. 

As the monster kept getting barraged by the golden darts, it became suspicious once the barrage ended. Looking around to find the ultra, the monster located the Golden-colored Giant charging her beam in the sky. The monster attempted to take her down by firing both its flames and head beams, however, it wasn’t fast enough as it was engulfed in gold sparkles. 

“[Royal End]!” 

As the monster blew up in an explosion, Maki slowly floated back down to the ground. Maki quickly located where Nico was, took her in her hand, and flew away to the safety of her apartment. 

\------------------------

Meanwhile, on the ground laid Honoka, tired and defeated. She slowly got up, struggling to do so. As she got back up on her feet, she looked at her surroundings, a smile slowly creeping up her face. She could feel the energy from all the way here. Good, the plan was coming along just fine. 

\------------------------

Green eyes suddenly opened. Scanning the room, Tsubasa discovered that she was in a hospital. However, something felt wrong. There was the presence of an evil energy. Whether it’s close by or just very powerful, she couldn’t tell. All she knew was something big was about to happen.


	24. chapter 22

“Do you feel that?” 

Maki looked over at Nico, confused by the question. 

“Feel what?” 

“That... dark presence...” 

Now Maki’s even more confused. She closed her eyes, trying to feel what evil presence Nico is talking about. 

“Nope. Can’t feel it.” 

Nico seemed quite disgruntled, crossing her arms. 

“Hmmm. Well, that can’t be helped I guess.” Nico decided, before getting up and walking somewhere. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom~” 

“I-I see...” a light blush filled Maki’s face. 

As Nico went to the bathroom, Maki decided to take a seat. It has been a few days since their battle with Zeppandon, and Nico had been resting in Maki’s apartment since then. As Maki was thinking over the past few days, she suddenly felt a strong presence. She went to go look out the window, spotting nothing noteworthy in the scenery. 

“You feel that presence?” Nico’s voice asked behind her. 

“Yeah...” Maki answered, facing back toward Nico. “Where’s it coming from?” 

Nico shrugged, “who knows? Certainly not me.” 

As Maki looked back at the window, she decided upon one thing. “I’ll go check it out.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Maki looked back to see a determined look on Nico’s face. 

“No. You stay here.” 

Nico pouted at that. “why?!” 

Maki just sighed. “You need to rest. You still can’t transform yet, right?” 

Nico sighed. “Fine. Just be careful.” 

Maki smiled at that. Her girlfriend was just too cute. 

“Of course.” and with that, Maki was off to investigate the dark presence. 

\------------------------

Maki’s investigation led her to a park, where the presence seems much stronger than the other places she’s been to. As she walked along the park, she spotted two figures seemingly arguing with one another. Upon further inspection, she found out that the two figures were Tsubasa and Honoka. She went a little closer in hopes of listening in to their conversation, hiding behind a bush. 

“-Please Honoka! Stop this madness at once!” 

“Sorry Tsubasa-chan, but it’s already too late!” Honoka announced, taking six cards out of her suit. Tsubasa’s eyes widened when she saw the cards, recognizing the Kaiju depicted. 

“H-Honoka... surely you don’t mean to...” tsubasa said shakily. 

“Oh, yes! Yes, I do.” and with that, Honoka threw the cards up into the air, before they made their way down into the ground. “Awaken from your sleep, Maga-Orochi!” 

Maki ran out to them, demanding answers. “What was THAT?!” 

Honoka looked at Maki. “Ah, That? Nothing you should worry about.” 

Maki looked over at Tsubasa for answers, which she helpfully answered. 

“What she did was awaken a terrifyingly powerful Kaiju, whose power scares even me.” 

After Tsubasa said that, as if on cue, a loud roar screeched from the ground. A large, red monster emerged from the ground, the crystal on its head reflecting the sunlight. 

“HOW IS THAT SOMETHING I SHOULD NOT WORRY ABOUT?!?!?!” Maki screamed at Honoka, who just laughed. 

“Well, our deal was that we won’t bother each other, so you don’t need to worry about what I get up to.” Honoka replied with a wink and a bonk to her head. 

“Can you do something about the monster for awhile? I’ll deal with Honoka first, then I’ll help you later!” Tsubasa quickly said, scurrying to where Honoka apparently went. Maki didn’t know, she wasn’t really paying attention to Honoka. Why did these things happen to her? Oh well. Guess she has to do this. 

[Ultraman], [Ultraman Belial]  
[Ultraman Geed : Primitive]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another reminder to watch ultraman z on the official ultraman youtube channel
> 
> also one more reminder to search the monsters/ultras on the internet if u dont know how they actually look like


	25. chapter 23

This monster was much stronger than the other ones Maki had faced off before. Its immense strength easily overpowered Maki, shaking off even her strongest beam like nothing. As Maki dodged its tail attack, she decided just her Primitive form was not enough. Taking out some more capsules, Maki decided to switch her capsules. 

[Ultraseven], [Ultraman Leo]  
[Ultraman Geed : Solid Burning] 

Emerging from the flames, Maki’s red armored form appeared with a flaming fist and punched the monster on the face. As the monster roared in pain, Maki followed up her attack with a flaming roundhouse kick, hitting its face again as it roared once more. While the monster was distracted, Maki decided to shoot her beam at it, charging her flames before throwing her fist at the monster along with the flame-colored green beam. 

As the beam hit the monster, a large explosion occurred as the Kaiju roared. As the smoke faded away, the monster was still standing, seemingly burned into a stone statue. As Maki slowly approached the monster, it started to change its color, glowing red before the monster erupted out of its stone shell. Catching Maki off guard, the monster shot a light blue beam from its mouth, decorated with red lightning. The beam hit Maki on her chest, causing her to fall over backwards. 

As Maki got back up, she decided to switch capsules once more. Taking out her some of her capsules, she switched her current capsules with the new ones. 

[Ultraman Hikari], [Ultraman Cosmos]  
[Ultraman Geed : Acro Smasher]

As Maki’s blue-colored form emerged from her light, she quickly dashed toward the monster, slicing it several times with her energy sword. As she sliced her final slash, Maki switched capsules once more. 

[Ultraman Zero], [Father of Ultra]  
[Ultraman Geed : Magnificent] 

Maki emerged from a bright light in her horned form, with more strength and firepower. She quickly approached the monster, charging her fists with energy before hitting the monster with both of them. As the monster got knocked back, Maki followed up her attack with another energy-charged punch to the monster’s head, causing it to fall over. As Maki took her distance, she shot her energy slicers at the monster as it got back up. 

The monster shook off the energy slicers easily, before shooting its mouth beam again. Maki quickly erected a shield to block the beam, the barrier blocking the beam effectively. After blocking the beam, Maki rushed toward the monster with an energy-charged fist, hitting the monster under its head. As the monster roared in pain, Maki decided to end it here. Charging her beam, she shot it toward the monster. As the beam hit the monster, an explosion occurred once more before the smoke faded once again, showing the monster still standing. 

As the monster let out another roar, another sound joined in. A blinking sound. Maki looked down at her chest to confirm her suspicions. Which was correct, ot was her color timer. She really needed to end this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new z episode came out today, watch it on the official ultraman youtube channel
> 
> yeeeeeeeeee


	26. chapter 24

As Maki heard her blinking color timer, she knew she had to end this soon. Quickly switching capsules, she switched to her newest and strongest form. 

[Ultraman Belial], [Ultraman King]   
[In the name of King!]  
[Ultraman Geed : Royal Mega-Master] 

As Maki emerged from golden sparkles, she quickly headed toward the monster with her King Sword on the ready. As she got closer, Maki slashed the monster a few times with her sword, before backing up and shooting energy bullets at the monster. As the monster roared in rage, it started to charge its energy. As the monster was charging, Maki decided to hit it several times with golden slashes of energy. The monster then shot its beam aimed at Maki, although Maki quickly dodged out of the way. 

As Maki dodged, she shot some energy darts at the monster, before dodging more of its beams. As she kept on dodging, she kept on shooting slashes and bullets at the monster, all of which it easily shakes off. However, Maki knew that it was slowing the monster down, even if just a little. As she needed to finnish this quickly, Maki jumped up to the sky and started to charge her beam. As the monster kept shooting its beam, Maki still kept on dodging in the air while charging her beam, until eventually she aimed her staff at the monster, putting her hand in front of it, she fired her beam of golden sparkles. 

The monster shot its beam against the gold sparkles. However, even its beam couldn’t stand against the glittering dust coming from Maki’s beam. As the monster got engulfed in the glittering sparkles, it let out a roar, before exploding in a massive explosion. This time, the monster was there no more when the smoke faded away. Maki slowly floated down to the ground, landing softly on the streets before disappearing in gold sparkles and particles. 

As Maki made her way back to the park, she met back up with Tsubasa there. 

“Hey, good job taking care of the Kaiju back there!” Tsubasa complimented. 

“Yeah, unlike you.” Maki answered. “Where’s Honoka?” 

Tsubasa shamefully rubbed the back of her head, “Yeah, so uh, funny story-” 

“She got away.” 

“Y-yeah...” Tsubasa replied, looking more ashamed. “But at least I got this back!” 

Tsubasa pulled out her giant ring-like item from her jacket. 

“Your transformation item?” Maki asked. 

“Yup!” Tsubasa answered confidently, fist on her chest. 

“Then why didn’t you help me?” Maki jabbed. 

Tsubasa flinched, like she actually got hit. “Yeah. so uh, you seemed like you had it in the bag so I just, uh, left you to it.” 

Maki just stared at her. Unbelievable. Nico wouldn’t have done that. Would she? No, probably not. Nico probably wouldn’t have done that. 

“So anyways, wanna hang out some time?” Tsubasa offered with a wink. 

Maki shuddered, before she started to walk away, “No thanks.” 

Tsubasa just frowned. How rude. Well, she should also get going. And so Tsubasa went on her way, to whatever restaurant calls her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at the end of this :) hope you've all enjoyed so far
> 
> also reminder to watch ultraman z on the official ultraman youtube channel


	27. chapter 25

“Hey, wake up.” a cute voice said.

Maki groggily raised her head, finding Nico, the source of said voice. Her head fell to the pillow once more, being waken up by Nico once again, this time by being shook. 

“Let me sleeeeeeeep!” Maki’s muffled plea went unnoticed as Nico kept shaking her. 

“Fine then. I guess I have to do this.” 

A hand slowly made its way down Maki’s body, before going into her shirt. 

“N-Nico-chan...?” Maki asked groggily, “What are you-” 

Maki’s sentence didn’t complete as Nico tickled her tummy, her laughs quite loud as she was off guard. 

“Stop stop stop!” Maki pleaded, catching Nico’s hands and firmly placing them on the bed, effectively immobilizing them. 

“Hey, you’re awake now.” Nico said. 

“Who wouldn’t be awake from that?” Maki replied, to which Nico shrugged. 

“Now get up! Breakfast is ready.” Nico tried carrying Maki out of bed, which she failed miserably. 

Maki decided to turn things around, and grabbed Nico’s arm and pulled Nico into her arms, to which Nico reacted to by blushing, something Maki also did. 

“M-Maki-chan...” Nico looked away shyly, her blush growing steadily. 

“L-Lets eat breakfast...” Maki also looked away, slowly getting up and bringing them both to the table. 

As the two sat down on the table, they started to eat their breakfast in silence, blushes still present. 

“So, uh...” Maki started, “uhh, good job on breakfast...?” 

“Uhh, thanks...” Nico replied. 

After a few moments of silence, the two broke into laughter. 

“What was that? That was so awkward!” Nico said. 

As the two kept laughing, Maki sweetly looked at Nico. Nico noticed this and slithered her hand through the table, stopping in the middle. Maki followed, her hand intertwining with Nico’s in the middle of the table as they smiled at one another. 

“If only everyday would be peaceful like this...” Nico stated. 

Maki nodded in agreement, “Yeah...” 

Nico beamed at Maki, her smile brighter than anything she’d ever seen. 

“I love you.” 

Maki smiled. Her girlfriend is just too cute. 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the last chapter of this fic
> 
> there's still an epilogue(?) after this but this is basically the last chapter
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, really appreciate them all
> 
> also watch ultraman z on the official ultraman youtube channel, its hype


	28. epilogue

“So how did you get the ability to transform?” Nico asked her girlfriend. 

“Huh? Where’d that question come from?” Maki replied, confused at the black-haired’s sudden interest. 

"Just wondering. We never really told each other our backstories, you know?” 

“Hmm. fair enough.” Maki decided. “One day my father said he had something important to tell me. Turns out, he messed with my genes while my mother was pregnant and gave me the genes of Ultraman Belial. He also gave me my riser and capsules, and from that point I decided to use those powers for good, collecting more capsules along the way.” 

“Huh.” Nico looked at Maki strangely. “You have the genes of Ultraman Belial?” 

“Yeah...” Maki answered. “Why?” 

“Isn’t Ultraman Belial, like, a big deal or something? Like, isn’t he a super evil space warlord or something?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah, that’s him in a nutshell.” Maki answered. “The traitor of the Land of Light who is also technically my second father.” 

“Well. That’s neat, I guess.” Nico stated. 

Maki nodded, “Well then, what’s your deal? How did you get the ability to transform?” 

Nico rested her head on her hand, the other hand drumming the table. “Uh... There was this one alien. It said it could make me a ‘hero of justice’ but just wanted me as a host for its evil deeds.” 

Maki’s eyes widened. Now that was a surprise. “So you, uh, were a host for an alien?” 

“Yeah,” Nico answered, “its name was Cereza. It looked like a cloud of gas. That’s how I got all the knowledge of ultras that I know.” 

Maki just looked at Nico, “could you continue? I have a lot of questions.” 

“Sure!” Nico cheerfully answered. “Cereza gave me a Gyro, which is basically a transformation item, and it said we would use it to purify a R/B crystal.” 

“A what?” Maki asked. 

“Which one? The Gyro or the R/B crystal?” Nico replied. 

“Uh, nevermind, just continue.” 

“Alright! So basically, Cereza told me we would use it to purify the crystal but didn’t tell me that the way to purify it is to collect energy from Kaiju.” 

“So... how did it go?” Maki crossed her arms, seemingly deep in thought of Nico’s story. 

“Cereza wanted to transform into Kaiju.” Nico stated. “I didn’t want that and we fought. As we were at a park during that time, a passing shrine maiden found us and exorcised Cereza out of me. And that was how I met the biggest pain in my life.” 

Maki put her hand to her chin, thinking about it. “...is it... Nozomi...?” 

“Bingo!” Nico exclaimed. “Then she wouldn’t stop pestering me since that day.” 

“Wait. how did you get the energy to be an ultraman, then?” Maki asked. 

“Oh. I collected the energy from your battles.” Nico answered. “I started studying Kaiju after that to learn how to collect the energy to purify the crystal, and that’s how I became a Kaiju specialist.” 

“I see...” Maki said, deep in thought once again. 

Nico then dug into her bag, a backpack she brought from her apartment, and pulled out a few devices. 

“Nico-chan? What’s that?” Maki asked concerned. 

“This is the things I used to purify the crystal!” Nico answered, taking out a small circular disk with a picture of Ultraman Orb on the front. 

“Why is there a picture of Orb on the front?” Maki asked. 

“Why do you think my ultraman is called ‘Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz’?” Nico replied. 

“Good point.” 

“And here are some other crystals I got. I also used them to help purify the Orb crystal.” Nico showed four other crystals, each depicting a Kaiju instead of an ultraman. The first depicted a robot monster, the second a white bird monster, the next one showed a grey monster with a hook on its hand, while the last one showed a greenish brown monster that looked like a dinosaur. Well, they all kinda looked like dinosaurs. 

“This one,” Nico pointed to the robot, “is called ‘Mecha Gomora’, while this one,” now she pointed to the bird, “is ‘Gue-Basser.” 

“What about the other two?” Maki asked. 

“This one,” pointing to the grey monster, “is a chimera Kaiju called ‘Tyrant’.” 

“Chimera Kaiju?” 

“Basically Kaiju that are fusions of other Kaiju.” 

“And what monster’s the last one?” 

Nico gasped, putting her hand on her chest. “I thought you would recognize this one!”

“What, is it called the ‘Nico-Kaiju’ or something?” 

“No! This was one of the ones i taught you of, remember?” 

Oh yeah, Nico had taught Maki about Kaiju some time ago. Now what was this one called? Red, red, red cling? No, no that. It was... uh... ah! 

“Right, Red King!” Maki answered. 

“Correct!” Nico exclaimed, walking over to give Maki a hug, which she gladly received. 

“So, uh, that’s how you became an ultraman? You got possessed by an alien?” Maki asked. 

“Yeah basically.” Nico answered. 

“I see...” Maki nodded, “well, we don’t have anything else to do today, so why don’t we go on a date?” 

Nico smiled at that. “Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the end of this fic
> 
> once again, thanks for all the comments and kudos, really appreciate every one of them
> 
> got a continuation of this planned, i'll make that whenever i get the motivation for that(also if school gives me less hw)
> 
> thanks again for reading and once again, watch ultraman z on the official ultraman youtube channel

**Author's Note:**

> made this cuz i couldnt find any ultraman love live fics


End file.
